Dawn's Dilemma
by RadioactiveGamer
Summary: Paul/Shinji challenges the new Sinnoh League Champion, but finds she quite a legendary trainer, and very... interesting. Ash/Satoshi and friends come to watch his match (Misty/Kasumi, Brock/Takeshi, Drew/Shū, May/Haruka, Dawn/Hikari, and Barry/Jun). The Champion is urgently summoned from another region, while our heroes diligently follow her into another adventure in Kalos...
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn's Dilemma**

** Warning, this story contains Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and most of all Ikarishipping. It also contains minor swearing. Ainsley is me, and also, I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

\/ \/ \/

Paul sat in his room, staring intensely at the six Pokeballs resting in his hands. Tomorrow was the big day. Since hearing there was a new Champion, he'd wondered who could have taken the title from Cynthia. Never the less, whoever it was, they were more than a worthy opponent. And he was challenging her tomorrow.

Paul also knew Ash was coming to see the battle, along with, as he said a _few _friends. Those friends being Misty, Brock, May, Drew, and that troublesome girl. _Ugh, Dawn _Paul thought irritably. Her annoying sense of entitlement to watch him was not going to make his upcoming match any easier. Finally he turned out the lights deciding rest was really what he needed now.

\/ \/ \/

"Being back in Sinnoh is great, huh Pikachu?" Ash asked the yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Pi Pika!" It responded, nuzzling him affectionately.

_Yes it certainly has been awhile, _Ash thought to himself _but this time we've got everyone! _He thought happily, glancing around at his friends. As it just so happened, Drew and May were visiting for a contest in Hearthome city and since Dawn lived here, it wasn't hard to plan. And him? Well he just really wanted to come back to Sinnoh! Misty wanted to see it too, and Brock was more than happy to do some more traveling ("You won't be able to feed yourselves if I don't come along,"). So there they were.

"Hey guys," called Dawn from the front of the group "we have some time before Paul's match. We could go get lunch."

"Yeah that sounds great!" Ash called back enthusiastically.

"Trust Ash to _always_ be interested in food." Misty said exasperated.

"Not true!" Ash replied indignantly. Unfortunately his stomach had just chosen the worst time to rumble.

"Tell that to your stomach." Misty retorted.

As they began their own heated argument about whose mouth was bigger, Drew sighed turning to Brock, "Have they always been like this?"

"Mmm hmph," Brock nodded "I've seen worse arguments than this though, so count your blessings. Misty is more heated than a Gyarados."

"What did you just say?" Misty snapped at Brock with a ferocious glare.

"Nothing!" Brock whimpered "See what I mean?" he added, whispering to Drew.

"Yeah," Drew agreed glancing backwards at Misty and Ash (now arguing over who was a better trainer) "yeah, I see _exactly _what you mean. It's a match made in hell."

\/ \/ \/

"We'd better hurry guys!" May called back to the other trainers running behind her.

"We wouldn't be late in the first place if someone hadn't ordered more food." Misty said.

"Sorry," Ash mumbled "but I really was hungry…"

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, the match starts in five minutes, and the doors close in two!" Dawn called. All running at top speed, they bolted towards the Sinnoh League Stadium.

Paul scanned the stands one final time for his 'prized guests'. _Maybe they forgot. _He thought to himself, relived. The less distractions during his match, the better.

"_FINAL CALL FOR ALL SPECTATORS COMING TO WATCHING THE MATCH! THE DOORS WILL BE CLOSING IN ONE MINUTE!" _The announcer's voice rang clear through the stadium and beyond.

"Wait!" A high pitched voice called.

_Oh no. _Paul put his hand to his forehead. He knew that voice. And through the stadium doors came running six breathless trainers.

"We… came… to see… the match…" Dawn said, exhausted. She and the other trainers stood there for a minute, catching their breaths. Finally, she looked up and caught Paul's eye "Hi Paul!" she called, waving happily. The doors then closed behind them.

"_ALL SPECTATORS ARE NOW ASKED TO TAKE THEIR SEATS. THE MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN."_

The six trainers quickly took their seats directly behind Paul.

"This is gonna be great," Dawn said excitedly, and with Paul just within earshot, "Paul's really great!"

Paul frowned at her misplaced enthusiasm. It was bad enough to have all them watching, so the very _last _thing he needed was a sense of false hope. Still, a tiny part of him appreciated Dawn's support. A very, _very_ tiny bit.

"This is a six on six Pokémon match between Paul, the Trainer from Veilstone City, and Ainsley, Champion of the Sinnoh League. The challenger may make substitutions, but the Champion cannot. Are both trainers ready?" The referee called.

Paul had been so deep in thought, that he hadn't realised the match was starting. His gaze focused upon the Champion. She was just a teen, about his age by the looks of it. She had long golden hair tied back in a very professional bun and a round kind face. Even from the other side of the field you could see the amusement in her sparkling hazel eyes.

"Just a moment sir!" She called to the ref, who was about to begin the match "I believe my challenger here has been lost in space strategizing, and was not ready to start. Give him a minute to prepare; I'm patient enough!" She laughed.

"I'm ready." Paul said his face straight.

"Oh dear," said the Champion looking genuinely disappointed "I'm afraid I can't make you smile! Oh well," she shrugged "I'm ready." The humour in her eyes evaporated "Choose your first Pokémon." she hissed.

"Gastrodon, stand by for battle!" He said, trying to sound confident, although being unnerved by her quick change of mood. The blue slug appeared from its Pokeball.

"Gastrodon!" the slug said happily.

"C'mon, Luxray!" She said and the cat-like creature leapt onto the battlefield, sparks flying from its charged coat. As Luxray prepared itself, Ainsley let her hair fall from its bun and tied it into a long ponytail.

"Alright, Luxray. You ready?" She asked her charged feline.

"Luxxrayy!" It replied enthusiastically.

"Begin!" The ref shouted

"Luxray, Iron Tail!" Ainsley commanded

"Gastrodon, Body Slam!" Paul countered

"You know what to do, Luxray!" Ainsley shouted confidently. Now Paul was confused.

"Luuuxxxx," Luxray growled, and to Paul's horror, its Iron Tail sparked with electricity. And Gastrodon was coming right down on top of it "RAY!" Luxray screeched, hitting Gastrodon head on with a powerfully charged tail, sending it flying.

"Gastrodon!" Paul yelled through the dissipating cloud of dust. When it had cleared, Gastrodon was flat on its back, whimpering

"Gastro…" It muttered weakly, before falling unconscious.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle. The first match goes to Ainsley and her Luxray!" The ref shouted, and the stadium applauded.

"Wow," Dawn whispered to Misty "that was a really strong move."

"The Iron Tail got charged up easily because it was a Steel-Type move, and doubled the already super effective type advantage against Gastrodon." Brock explained

"Yeah," Misty replied "and Luxray doesn't even look tired."

It was true; Luxray didn't even seem fazed by the easy victory it had just achieved. It flicked its deadly tail back and forth happily as its trainer stroked its gleaming fur.

"Good job sweetie!" Ainsley said scratching behind Luxray's ear "Now get ready – we aren't out of this yet."

"So who's Paul going to use to defeat her Luxray?" Ash wondered

Paul knew who his next Pokémon had to be if he was going to have any chance of taking out that Luxray. That first match was just too quick.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warning, this story contains Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and most of all Ikarishipping. It also contains minor swearing. Ainsley is me, and also, I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

The massive yellow Pokémon leapt onto the battlefield.

"Electivire!" It growled.

"Begin!" the ref shouted.

"Electivire, use Thunder!" Paul shouted.

"Luxray," Ainsley began. The electricity bulleted towards it "Jump, now!" Ainsley shouted just as the electricity was hitting where it had stood "Now, Strength!" She commanded.

"LUUXXX!" Luxray cried and broke into a lightning fast sprint, hitting Electivire with a stunning Strength.

And for the first time ever, Paul saw Electivire _shaking._ Whether from exhaust or fear, it was not good.

"C'mon Electivire," Paul whispered "You can win this. Use Giga Impact!" He shouted.

"Eeeee," Electivire was charging up the powerful move.

"On your toes, Luxray!" Ainsley shouted.

"Lllectivire!" Electivire screeched, and it flew towards Luxray across the field.

"Jump right when he gets there and use Strength down upon him!" Ainsley cried.

Then everything seemed to slow down. Paul saw as Electivire hit the place where Luxray had been standing. And he saw Luxray come down on Electivire, with a full throttle Strength. He saw Electivire hit the ground. And not get up.

"Electivire!" Paul shouted eyes wide.

"Elec..." It strained its last words before falling unconscious.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Ainsley and Luxray win the second match!" The ref called. Ainsley now patted an exhausted Luxray.

"Well done." She said "We got to keep going strong though." She said confidently, and Luxray straightened up a bit at these words.

"Well, now the real battle starts." Ash said "It always does after the first two Pokémon."

"Yeah, and on top of that Luxray's all worn out," Dawn added "So it won't be able to dodge as many attacks now."

"Righto!" a cheery voice said behind them.

"Barry!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Didn't think I'd miss a match of Paul's didja?" He continued "No siree not for a million poke! And speaking of poke…" he said turning to the crowd "Paul, if you lose this I'll have to fine you big time!" He shouted down to the purple haired trainer, who merely rolled his eyes.

"So now what's Paul gonna use?" May wondered aloud.

"Ninjask, stand by for battle!" He said and the bug appeared in a flash of white.

"Ninjaaa!" it cried.

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Ninjask, Agility!" Paul commanded. The bug nodded and started getting faster and faster, until you could only see a flash of it here or there.

"Luxray, use your x-ray eyes to find that Ninjask!" Ainsley cried.

"X-ray eyes? I've never heard of that move before." Ash said

"It's not a move," Brock explained "Luxray's eyes have x-ray vision so it can see through walls and stuff, so now Ainsley's trying to use it to find Ninjask."

But it wasn't exactly working. Eyes glowing, Luxray scanned the battlefield, still oblivious to Ninjask's position.

"Ninjask, use Fury Cutter!" Paul shouted.

Ninjask descended from the heavens, hitting Luxray square in the middle of its back with a powerful Fury Cutter. Luxray collapsed.

"Luxray is unable to battle." The ref shouted "Paul and Ninjask win the third match!"

"Luxray!" Ainsley gasped, running to her feline and comforting it "It's okay," she said stroking its ruffled fur "You tried your best. Return." She said, and Luxray disappeared in a flash of red "Now take a good long rest. You deserve it." She whispered. Looking up, she dove her hand into her pocket and brought out her second Pokémon. "I'm counting on you. Go, Gengar!"

The ghost Pokémon emerged out of nowhere, as it seemed.

"Gengar!" It growled with a smirk upon its face.

"Begin!" the ref called.

"Ninjask, Agility then Giga Drain!" Paul shouted at the bug.

"Gengar, disappear!" Ainsley called to her ghost. Gengar disappeared into thin air.

"Wow," Misty breathed eyes wide "that was a really smart move on Ainsley's part. She chose Gengar so that Ninjask's Speed Boost Ability would mean basically nothing. There's certainly no point in being the first to strike if you can't find your target."

Ninjask had slowed down to look for Gengar, and was now visible.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Ainsley ordered, and out of nowhere a dark orb flew at Ninjask.

"Dodge it, Ninja-" But Paul wasn't quick enough. The attack hit Ninjask right in the face, as it had turned to see what was coming. Shrouded in pulsating darkness, Paul could not see what had happened to his bug Pokémon.

When the light finally shone down on Ninjask once more, it was in the air, but just barely.

"One more hit and Ninjask's out of this." Drew said.

"Ninjask be on your guard!" Paul said.

"Gengar, use one more Shadow Ball!" Ainsley shouted to the air.

"Watch where it comes from Ninjask, dodge it, and then use X-Scissor on where it came from!" Paul shouted the long command. The pulsating darkness appeared "It's behind you!"

Ninjask whipped around, dodging the Shadow Ball and sending X-Scissor right towards an invisible and unprepared Gengar. Taking the hit head-on, Gengar looked a little beat when it reappeared.

"Ninjask, another X-Scissor!" Paul shouted.

With another devastating hit to Gengar, it had little energy left.

"Why isn't Gengar dodging the X-Scissors?" Dawn asked.

"Ninjask, one more X-Scissor!" Paul ordered.

"Gengar, use Payback!" Ainsley screeched.

"Gennnngarrrr!" Gengar unleashed a beam of purple light at Ninjask, obliterating its X-Scissor, and mashing it straight into the ground.

"Whoa! I never knew there was a move that powerful!" May gasped

"Just as I thought," Brock said darkly "The move Payback's power increases every time the Pokémon using it has been hit. It doubles the power by the amount of damage taken. That's why Gengar wasn't dodging those attacks. It was charging up a really powerful move!" Brock finished.

"I think Ninjask might be out of this one." Ash muttered.

'Ninjask!" Paul called into the dust where the two Pokémon had disappeared. When it had finally cleared, a crater had been formed by the powerful Payback. And in it was Paul's Ninjask, out cold.

"Ninjask is unable to battle. Ainsley and Gengar win the fourth match!" the ref shouted.

"Gengar!" Ainsley said giving the ghost a hearty high five "We did it! Now he has just three Pokémon left! You ready?" She asked. Gengar nodded. She turned to Paul "your next Pokémon?" she queried.

"Aggron, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted, and the silver dinosaur emerged onto the battlefield.

"Aggron!" It hollered happily.

"Begin!" the ref called.

"Aggron, use Iron Defense!" Paul commanded. Aggron started pulsating a blinding white light, and when it had stopped glowing, its silvery body was shinier than before.

"Damn," Ainsley muttered "Gengar, use Sucker Punch and Shadow Punch at the same time!" Ainsley ordered. Gengar obliged, and its fists glowed black and purple, combining to form one extremely powerful attack.

"Aggron, counter it with Flash Cannon!" Paul shouted. As Aggron was charging up, Gengar hit him with its double punch right in the mouth, creating a massive explosion as the two moves hit each other. When the smoke had dissipated, it was clear that Aggron had taken a lot of damage. But Gengar passed out, comically almost.

"Gengar is unable to battle. Paul and Aggron win the fifth match!" the ref shouted.

"Gengar, return." Ainsley said, returning the ghost to its Pokeball "You did great. Rest now." She cooed. She glared at her opponent fiercely. No one had pushed her this hard. Her heart was racing to win this battle "Go, Samuel!" A huge snake that gleamed silver was called to the battle.

"Begin!" The ref called.

"Aggron, another Flash Cannon!" Paul ordered.

"Samuel, Dig!" Ainsley countered. Steelix disappeared into the ground while Aggron was charging up its Flash Cannon. At this, Aggron stopped preparing the move confused and tried to find Steelix. But it was too late. "Now, Sam!" Ainsley shouted to the ground. Steelix shot up directly underneath Aggron hitting it full force with a super effective ground type move, leaving Aggron KO'd.

"Aggron is unable to battle. Steelix and Ainsley win the sixth round."

"Yeah! Good job Sam!" She went and hugged the giant iron snake, who seemed to appreciate it.

"Steeeel!" it growled happily.

"Froslass, stand by for battle!" Paul said. He was now worried. He still had to defeat three other concealed Pokémon of Ainsley's, even if Froslass did manage to take out her Steelix.

"Come on Sam. Let's win this!" She said confidently. Paul scoffed, and Ainsley stared at him "Now I see why I'm beating you." She said with a look of dawning comprehension on her face.

"Why?" Paul challenged _What has she got that I don't? _he thought to himself, irritably.

"Begin!" the ref shouted, catching both trainers off guard.

"Samuel, Dig!" Ainsley had been faster despite the surprise.

"Froslass, wait for it." Paul said calmly. The earth became disturbed underneath Froslass "Now dodge it and use Ice Beam!" Paul ordered. Froslass glided quickly upwards and used a powerful Ice Beam on the unearthed Steelix. Even more surprising for the giant snake was that it was encased in ice.

"How! The chances of that are ridiculously low!" Ainsley fumed, then took a deep breath "It's okay. We'll get out of this." She reassured the iron snake.

"Froslass, use Ice Shard!" Paul shouted to the ghost-like Pokémon, who was admiring her frozen target with delight. She charged up one shard and let it rip.

"Samuel, use Dragon Breath quickly!" Ainsley said triumphantly. Purple and blue flames shot out of Steelix's mouth, breaking the ice, consuming Ice Shard, and hitting Froslass on the nose. Blown away by the attack she floated to the ground, twitching. Froslass was-

"Paralyzed!" Ainsley howled with delight "This couldn't have worked out better! Are you okay Sam?" She asked her iron snake, who was now panting heavily. The snake then collapsed, exhausted. Its attempt at freeing itself had finally taken its toll. "Samuel!"

"Steelix is unable to battle. Froslass and Paul win the seventh match." The ref announced.

"It's okay. You got it paralyzed, which is better than nothing." Ainsley said comfortingly to her Steelix "Return. Now you take a nice rest, Sam. You deserve it." She looked up releasing her fourth Pokémon "Go, Fearow!"

"Fearrrow!" It screeched confidently, landing lightly on the battlefield.

"Begin!" the ref shouted.

"Froslass, use Hail!" Paul ordered the semi-paralyzed ghost. Dark clouds rolled in and Froslass disappeared. Fearow started looking around, confused.

"Don't let her trick you, Fearow. Use Fly!" Ainsley commanded her tempered Pokémon. Fearow shot upwards until it disappeared into the clouds formed by Hail "And descend once you've found her!" Ainsley added. Nearly immediately Fearow shot downwards and hit Froslass directly. She fainted.

"What!" Paul said infuriated as he recalled Froslass.

"Fearow's Ability is Keen Eye," Ainsley explained "So Snow Cloak wasn't as affective as you thought it'd be, and you let down your guard."

"Froslass is unable to battle. Ainsley and Fearow win the eighth match!" the ref called.

"One more match to win Fearow," Ainsley said to the huge bird "and we win the battle!"

"Drapion," Paul said, throwing his last Pokeball "Stand by for battle." And the huge purple scorpion appeared on the battlefield.

"Begin!" the ref shouted.

"Drapion, use Toxic Spikes!" Paul commanded, and the scorpion laid out poisonous spikes all over the battle field.

"Fearow, Drill Peck!" Ainsley ordered, and Fearow shot forwards.

"Drapion, catch it with a Poison Fang!" Paul shouted quickly. Fearow didn't have time to get away, as Drapion's jaws closed down on it, delivering a toxic bite. Fearow fell to the ground, and the poisonous spikes laid down on the battlefield dug into it, causing even more damage. Finally, Fearow could stand no longer, and collapsed.

"Fearow is unable to battle. Paul and Drapion win the ninth match!" The ref called.

"Fearow!" Ainsley said returning the Pokémon to its Pokeball "You did absolutely fantastic, so take a rest now. You deserve it." She looked up. No one had ever got this far, and out of the two Pokémon she had left, she could only send out one. The other was only if she absolutely had to. So she had to send out-

"Torterra, c'mon out! I'm counting on you!" Ainsley shouted and the grassy terrain Pokémon appeared on the battlefield, wincing at the spikes, but standing steadily. The crowd started to murmur excitedly.

"No one's ever seen Ainsley's last Pokémon!" Someone behind the company of six trainers whispered excitedly to their neighbour.

"And Torterra won't last long against that Drapion. It's too strong, with that type advantage." The other person replied.

"Begin!" the ref shouted.

"Drapion, use Cross Poison!" Paul ordered.

"Torterra, Curse quickly!" Ainsley said fearfully.

"What sort of move is Curse!?" Barry said bewildered.

"No one has ever known," Brock replied as an unusual veil surrounded Torterra "It hasn't ever been assigned a type because no specific type of Pokémon could only use it. And it can't be taught either." Brock finished.

"Torterra, take that hit, but stay strong!" Ainsley said, her face getting more and more anxious with every second.

"Finish it, Drapion," Paul commanded with a smirk playing his lips "Cross Poison!"

Hitting Torterra was all that was needed to take it down. It fainted.

"Torterra is unable to battle. Paul and Drapion win the tenth match!" The ref shouted.

The crowd exploded into cheers for the first time. All those cheers for Paul.

"I'm so sorry," Ainsley whispered "But now you are my only choice." She looked up.

Across the field, Paul saw Ainsley glaring at him. Disappointment, guilt, respect, hatred and… tears? All those emotions played her pretty face as she called out her last Pokémon.

"G-go, Dialga." She called.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warning, this story contains Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and most of all Ikarishipping. It also contains minor swearing. Ainsley is me, and also, I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

A massive dragon-like creature leapt out of its Pokeball, letting out a shrieking cry that seemed to ring through time. Toxic Spikes didn't even seem to affect it. It looked down at Ainsley, and there was an unmistakable look of trust in its red eyes. Ainsley fell to her knees under its stare.

"Oh, Dialga, I'm so sorry," She whispered "I tried so hard not to have to use you but Paul was too strong. You are my last hope now." She stood up.

"What Pokémon is that?" Ash said taking out his Pokedex.

_There is no information on this Pokémon _Dexter stated.

"It's Dialga…" Dawn said, gaping "The Legendary Pokémon of Time!" She was no seemingly excited "Every night before bed, mum used to tell us all about the three keepers of Time, Space and," She gulped "the Distortion World. Dialga keeps Time at balance; Palkia is the keeper of Space, and Giratina, banished for its violence, watches over the Distortion World." Dawn explained "Then there are also the three lake spirits; Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. Mesprit is the Bringer of Emotion, Uxie is the Bringer of Knowledge, and Azelf is the Bringer of Willpower. It is said that all six of the Legendaries watch over Sinnoh and beyond to keep the balance." Dawn finished. Everyone was gaping at her "What?" she asked "I know my folk lore!" She said indignantly before turning back to the battle. And Paul knew too.

"Are you ready, Dialga?" Ainsley asked the giant dragon.

"Diiiiiaaaa!" It cried, pawing at the ground eagerly. It looked like it hadn't battled in a while.

"Alright," Ainsley seemed to be gaining some of her confidence back "let's see if we still have the touch."

Paul glanced at Drapion, then at Dialga. Sure Drapion was big, but Dialga was _huge._ Not only that, it was a Legendary. It was so very powerful, and Paul could see it. Then Paul looked at Ainsley. He knew that Dialga had chosen her, come down from the heavens and battled _her_. Because she was worthy of Dialga. And the respect between the Legendary and its Trainer was proof enough.

"Let's finish this Drapion." Paul said as confidently as possible, knowing that all the odds were against him winning this.

"Begin!" the ref shouted eagerly.

"Drapion, use Cross Poison!" Paul ordered. Drapion shot a purple X speeding towards Dialga.

"Finish it with Roar of Time, Dialga!" Ainsley called to the dragon. Dialga opened its mouth, letting out and ear-splitting roar, sending a wave of light across the battlefield. The wave, resembled an Aurora Borealis, and when it hit Drapion, it exploded into various different colours, finally encapsulating Drapion in white light. And when the explosions had stopped and the light had gone, Drapion was out cold.

"Drapion is unable to battle." The ref said, seemingly disoriented from the white light "Ainsley and Dialga win this six on six Pokémon battle!"

"Dialga, return." Ainsley said, returning the giant dragon to its Pokeball "You did great. Rest now." She looked up at Paul "Great, thanks for the battle, and uh… good job!" She stammered before running out of the stadium.

"Huh? Wait!" Paul called. But she was already gone. Ainsley had suddenly gotten very interesting.

"Hey Paul, great battle!" Dawn said as she and her friends all ran onto the battlefield to talk to him "You nearly won!"

"I was nowhere near it." Paul growled "I would be willing to bet that Dialga could have taken out my entire team."

"Stop being so rude, Paul!" Misty hissed irritably "She comes here being nice, and you just push her away! What kind of jerk move is that?" She finished heatedly.

"It's not a jerk move if I want to be left alone." Paul replied.

"Well, than why don't you just say, 'I want to just be left alone _please_'?" May took extra care in putting meaning into her sentence.

"Look, right now I'm wasting time," Paul said "so run along. Doubtless you'll run into me later and be just as annoying then, but today just postpone it _please._" He sneered before walking out of the stadium. He was going to go and find Ainsley. There was a weird feeling boiling inside him alongside the many questions he wanted answered. And only she could answer them.

\/ \/ \/

Ainsley ran out of the stadium with her hood up, straight to the Pokémon Centre. Clutching her Pokeballs, she let out all five of her Pokémon, except for Dialga.

"I'll tend to you at home." She whispered to Dialga's Pokeball, even though it hadn't even been scratched.

"Didn't have to use it again than hmm?" Nurse Joy said, as she patched up Ainsley's beat Pokémon.

"No," Ainsley lied "No I didn't."

Suddenly Paul entered the Pokémon Centre. Once he noticed Ainsley was there he made a beeline straight towards her. God, she wished she could melt through the walls. But there she was, tense against the wall, watching him advance from the underneath rim of her hood. Finally he stood right beside her, leaning casually on the wall. And she hated him for it.

"I presume you want to know where I got Dialga, right?" Ainsley asked.

"Well, yes but-" Paul started but Ainsley cut him off.

"Just as many Trainers before yourself who've had the luxury to see Dialga in battle have asked," Ainsley sighed "But my answer is no. If that is all you're here for than please, go."

"I want to know why." Paul said not moving from his spot on the wall. Ainsley glanced at him curiously from under her hood.

"Why, what?" She said staring at Paul. His black eyes glittered ominously.

"Why Dialga thought that a child such as yourself was worthy enough to capture it." Paul said frustrated.

"For your information, I am nearly fifteen and fully capable of taking care of myself." Ainsley told Paul indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest "And as for Dialga's opinion on me, well, I don't speak Pokémon, so I won't ever know why. Regardless, I caught Dialga to save the region, so it really wasn't my choice." She said. She glanced at Paul again, looking into his black eyes. They never seemed to give anything away, as she waited for his reply "Anyways, I'm sorry for storming out of the Stadium like that. I just didn't want anyone swarming me. So, here." Ainsley said, offering him a handshake "It was a really good match and we never got to shake on it."

Paul looked down at her hand and raised his own to meet it. They shook "Good match." Paul said, and something jolted in his stomach peculiarly when his hand met hers.

"Are you okay?" Ainsley asked. Paul had an unusual expression on his face.

"I'm fine." He replied, his face straightening.

"Battle again sometime?" Ainsley asked as the let go of their shake.

"Yeah." Paul nodded. As he turned to Nurse Joy, something wet and smooth dragged up his face "What the hell?" He said, and Ainsley started giggling.

"Gengar!" She tried to sound serious, but a stupid smile was plastered to her face "Don't just lick people! They might not like it!" She straightened up "But I'm glad you're back to your usual self." She said to the ghost hovering beside Paul. She turned to him "Sorry about that! But, you know, that means he has taken a liking to you!" She laughed. Ainsley turned back to Gengar "You should go home and get some rest. And I'm not going to bother to try and stop you from getting food, but just don't destroy the cupboard, okay?" And when Gengar nodded Ainsley waved and he disappeared.

"Aren't you worried?" Paul asked, as he wiped his face dry.

"Nah," Ainsley replied, grinning "He never listens anyway, so as long as he's happy, I am too." She said turning to Paul "Anyway, it's late and I'm sure your friends are looking for you. I'll catch up with you tomorrow. Any friends of yours are sure to be interesting!" She said. She turned to her Pokémon "Return, Samuel, Torterra, and Luxray!" She recalled then stopped in front of Fearow "The house is far. Are you strong enough?" She asked. The huge bird nodded enthusiastically "Okay then, Fly us home!" And with that they were gone.

"Hey Paul, was that The Champion?" Ash said appearing around the corner.

"Yeah."

"So, what were you talking about?"

Paul turned to Ash "Nothing important." He said remembering Ainsley's handshake "She just said I did a really good job at the match."

"And then her Gengar mauled you." Ash said with a smirk on his face. He'd been eavesdropping.

Paul looked disgusted "So?" he asked coolly.

"Oh, nothing," Ash said with a look of mock innocence "Just Professor Oak once told me that Pokémon reflect the feelings of their trainer," And with that he went to his room, a ridiculously evil smirk on his face "And Ainsley certainly did say that hers liked you…" he said before shutting his door.

And if what Ash had told him was true… well, the jolt he had had during their handshake was proof enough. He liked her. But whether she liked him back was a mystery. And just because Gengar liked him meant nothing. But still…

Paul eventually retired, and lied in his bed, until sleep finally overcame his tired thoughts.

\/ \/ \/

The next morning Paul had a rather rude awakening. At 7:00 there was a _CRASH! _outside his room.

"What the hell?" he inquired irritably. Rubbing his eyes, he opened his door. And Lo and Behold, there was the Champion down the stairs, flat on her back.

"Stupid shoes," she muttered to herself. Finally she noticed Paul and jumped to her feet, embarrassed "Hi!" she called cheerily, brushing the stray hairs from her face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, a little more sharply than he'd meant to.

"Oh, well, ummm" she stammered "It was rude of me to make assumptions, but I was really excited to meet your friends. I figured that if you were such a serious trainer that you'd probably be up training hard with your Pokémon so you could challenge me again." She said, turning even redder "That's me, hehe. Making stupid decisions!" She sighed "Sorry."

Paul looked at her curiously, then smirked "Don't be. I'm sure you've woken up everyone, even Ash. He could do with a bit of early rising."

Ainsley brightened and two more doors swung open.

"What was that noise?" A groggy Brock asked. Ash stumbled out beside him, looking rather cranky.

"Whoever woke me up owes me a battle. _Now._" He fumed.

"Sorry, Ash." Ainsley replied, clearly holding back laughter "I just thought that great trainers like yourselves would've gotten up earlier." She said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say great if I were describing Ash. More like acceptable." Misty said.

"Say that to my face!" Ash said, stepping nose to nose with Misty.

"Not now," Brock said, stepping between them "this can wait for later."

"And as for that battle Ash, I wouldn't suggest it." Ainsley said, and everyone finally noticed she was there.

"Wow! What are you doing here? Are we going to have special training with the Champion!" Dawn babbled excitedly, running up to Ainsley.

"Ah, well, I don't really train in any special way, so there isn't much to teach. As for why I'm really here, well, I wanted to meet all of Paul's friends!" She announced.

Then all eyes went to Paul. Ash smirked, but everyone else looked confused and surprised.

"Well, Paul. What-A-_Pleasant-_Surprise hmm?" Ash said, his smirk having long ago turned into an evil grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warning, this story contains Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and most of all Ikarishipping. It also contains minor swearing. Ainsley is me, and also, I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

"So what do you do for fun?" May asked Ainsley while they walked down the street.

"To be honest, I like writing, reading, and drawing." Ainsley replied, adjusting her hood so it shaded her identity more. She laughed "Call me crazy, but when I started out as a Pokémon Trainer, becoming a Master and filling my Pokedex were not my top priorities." She looked up to the sky "I like being able to capture the beauty of the natural world in words and colours. It makes me feel very light and free, like a Starly." She glanced back at May "A Starly that will one day evolve into a Staraptor, and reach the stars."

"Well, you really must be a good writer!" Dawn said "The words you use to speak are…" Dawn searched for an appropriate demonstration.

"Exemplary?" Ainsley offered with a sly grin. Everyone but Paul chuckled "Oh, Paul, for the short time I've known you, you've not cracked a smile at anything I've said. Are my jokes bad?" She asked with a very fake expression of worry on her face.

"Mmm?" Paul said with a bored expression. He hadn't really been paying attention to the ridiculous conversations that the trainers had been having. Ainsley wasn't impressed the slightest at this.

"I said – hmm?" She stopped short as her Poketch started ringing "Who's calling me now? Goodness, I hope it's not another fan that's somehow gotten my number!" She said, and then gasped "I'm needed in the Kalos region immediately! Something's gone astray!" She said worriedly. She glanced at all of the trainers behind her "I'm sorry to leave you, but this is urgent. I hope to see you soon!" She turned to leave, but Ash caught her shoulder.

"Were coming to help too, if we can." He said.

"I can't let you do that," Ainsley said shaking her head "It's too dangerous."

"Well, then we'll follow you, so there!" Dawn said, sticking out her tongue.

"You certainly will not, or I will have to get Officer Jenny to take you in until I depart!" Ainsley growled angrily to her defiant face. Dawns eyes widened with surprise at Ainsley's sudden seriousness.

Paul had been silently leaning on a wall when he spoke.

"Why do you always insist upon throwing yourself into others problems?" He asked the Trainers who were now holding Ainsley back "Can't you see that you are probably going to cause a hindrance, for you are already stopping her from reaching her destination right now."

Ainsley bit back a retort, for she really couldn't allow these Trainers to follow her into danger, no matter how much she would've liked to wipe the smirk off Paul's face.

"He's right," She said to the faces of seven disappointed trainers, and one triumphant Paul "You have to stay here. I probably won't be long anyway." She reassured them "Come on out Fearow!" Ainsley called out her massive bird "We've got to Fly to the Kalos region ASAP!"

"Fearow!" It obliged happily, and with a _whoosh_, they were gone.

"C'mon," Ash said turning on his heel "Let's find a way to get to Kalos quick."

"Did you not listen to any of what she said?" Paul asked Ash, not waiting for an answer "She said that it was too dangerous."

"And since when have we listened to that?" Misty asked, following Ash "See you around, Paul."

"Bye!" Dawn said, happily skipping after Ash and Misty.

"Hey, wait for me!" Brock said as he ran.

"Us too!" May called. She grabbed Drew's wrist "Come on, or we'll lose them!"

"Hey! Don't you leave me behind, or I'll have to fine you a million Poké!" Barry called sprinting faster than all of them "See ya, Paul!" He called back.

"What? Troublesome fools." Paul muttered as he began running after the seven trainers. But in his heart, he was happy to be able to help Ainsley in whatever way he could.

"Well, here we are!" Ash said, stepping of the boat onto the dock. Only two days ago they had left Canalave City by boat and headed to Kalos. Now they had finally arrived "Courmarine City! Quite warm compared to Sinnoh, hmm?" Ash gabbed.

"C'mon, let's find Ainsley," Misty started to walk but the stopped "Uh, where exactly did she say she was going?" She asked nervously.

"Well she didn't exactly say," Brock said pulling out a guidebook from the ship "But I think we should head towards Lumiose City. That seems to be the central city of this region." He concluded folding the map.

"Like Mauville City?" Asked May.

"Yep," Brock replied "And it has a Pokémon Laboratory. If anyone should know what's going on in the region, it's the professor."

"So which way do we go?" Barry asked already running on the spot.

Brock consulted the map once more "We need to head North-West." He concluded after a moment of studying the large paper.

"Okay, let's go!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Not so fast," a voice said behind them "I have never seen you here before. Who are you?"

All of them jumped when they saw what seemed to be Ainsley standing right behind them.

"Ainsley?" Ash said. The girl looked confused.

"My name is Serena, and I would like to know yours." The girl replied.

"Phew, that wouldn't have been good at all!" Brock said, and all the Trainers sighed with relief "I'm Brock, by the way." He added.

"My name's Ash." Ash told Serena

"I'm Misty," The red haired girl said "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm May and this is Drew." May said and pointed to Drew.

"My name's Barry!" Barry said, rather quickly.

"A pleasure to meet all of you!" Serena said, obviously delighted. She snuck a glance past Barry and saw Paul "Who is he?" she asked. Ash turned, following her gaze to the unfriendly trainer.

"Oh, that's Paul," Ash replied quietly "But I wouldn't go bothering him if I were you. He's not so nice."

Paul just rolled his eyes. He didn't exactly care what people thought of him. Well, most people…

"Can you direct us to Lumiose City?" Brock asked "We need to speak with the professor."

"You mean Professor Sycamore?" Serena asked, clearly confused. Then sudden enlightenment struck her face "Oh, I'll bet you guys are looking to get your starter Pokémon! I can take you there now. In fact, I was heading there myself." She said happily "C'mon Slowpokes, it's this way!" And she ran off.

"Quick or we'll lose her!" Ash said, and they all bolted after Serena.

"Here we are!" Serena said "The heart of Kalos, Lumiose City!"

Looking around, the eight trainers soon noticed that Lumiose was _huge._

"This is even bigger than Mauville!" May exclaimed, whipping her head from side to side to try and see everything "And there are so many more places to shop!"

"That's exactly why it's my favourite city, and" Serena paused "The reason I was heading here! But first," She rounded a corner "To the Pokémon Laboratory!"

Directly in their line of vision as the followed her around the corner was a rather old, French-style building with a large carving of a Pokeball on the front. It was three stories high and yellowed with age.

"Well, this is it!" Serena said cheerily "Professor Sycamore's office is on the top floor. See ya!" She said, and with a wave she walked away.

As they rode up the elevator, Ash muttered to himself.

"I wonder what this Professor's hobby is." He muttered to himself. Every professor of every region he'd traveled usually had one. They called it a _specialization _but really they were more like pastimes.

When they finally reached F3, there was a loud _CRASH! _from the room. As the elevator doors parted, the sight they were greeted with was shocking. A man in a lab coat was face down on the floor with a rather enraged looking Pokémon on the desk. The man had dark untidy hair, not unlike Barry's, and rather pale skin. It was obvious the small dinosaur like Pokémon had caused the mess, for the papers that most likely had been neatly stacked on the desk were everywhere.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I am so sorry for the mess!" The man said with a rather French accent, picking himself up off the ground and straitening his lab coat. He peered at them curiously with grey-blue eyes "You must be new trainers coming for Pokémon. Well I have six, but one of you will have to wait," He said good naturedly "Oh, and I forgot to mention," He seemed to catch himself "I'm Professor Sycamore!" The professor threw his arms wide in a welcoming gesture "So, who wants their Pokémon first?" he asked.

"ME!" Ash shouted excitedly, causing everyone to flinch.

"Okay, who would you like?" Professor Sycamore asked, pulling out six Poké Balls from his pockets 'This region's starters, Fennekin, Chespin, and Froakie," He nodded towards the three in his right hand "Or the Kanto starters, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur." He finished, returning the small dinosaur-like creature to one of the Pokeballs in his left hand.

"I think…" Ash pondered for a moment _I already have the Kanto starters, _he thought to himself "I'll have Froakie!" he decided. The professor smiled.

"Okay, here you are!" He handed Ash a Poké Ball that felt cool and moist "Who's next?"

"Me!" Barry and Dawn said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Fire, Water, Grass?" Misty offered. Dawn and Barry nodded. They each shook their fists three times saying 'Fire, Water, Grass!' before deciding on one of the three.

"Darn it!" Dawn hissed as Barry won, Fire against Water.

"Okay, ummm," Barry placed his finger on his lip "How about Charmander!" He said, and Professor Sycamore handed him a warm Poké Ball.

"Then I want Bulbasaur!" Dawn said. Professor Sycamore recalled the dinosaur on the desk and then handed a rather lively feeling Poké Ball to Dawn.

"Now who wants to choose?" The professor asked.

"I will," Paul said, walking to the front of the group "And I choose Fennekin." He didn't even wait, and just took the warm Poké Ball from Professor Sycamore's hand "Thank you." He said before turning around.

"Ummm, okay," the professor said, looking rather flustered and embarrassed "Who else wants one?" May and Misty's hands' flew into the air.

"Dibs on Squirtle!" May shouted before Misty could utter a word, making her face glow red. May scooted up to Professor Sycamore and received the Water-Type Pokémon's ball "Thank you." She said with a smile, before making room to let Misty receive her Pokémon.

"This is Chespin." the professor said to Misty, handing her the Grass-Type's Pokeball then faced all the Trainers "Take good care of your new Pokémon!" he chirruped, and then ushered them all back to the elevator so he could clean up.

As they all rode down the elevator, May gazed at her Poké Ball and spoke up.

"Did anyone else think that the professor was, well…" She bit her lip "Strange?"

"I think he was a bit wacko, but he did give us Pokémon!" Ash said cheerily.

"Yeah but who said they're in top condition?" Misty murmured. They all looked at each other worriedly, praying their Pokémon weren't abnormal.

They all left the building with Ash at the front of the group. He stopped and pulled out his new Poké Ball.

"Come on out Froakie!" He shouted as rays of light erupted from the ball, taking form.

"Froakie!" the tiny blue frog said happily looking at its new trainer fondly.

"You come on out too, Chespin!" Misty said tossing the ball high. A small porcupine took form and looked up at her.

"Chespin?" It queried eyes wide. Even Misty couldn't help but let her gaze soften at the cute little Pokémon.

"Hi there, little guy. I'm Misty." She said, picking up the Grass-Type "You know, I wanted to get Squirtle but who could resist a cutie like you?" She asked and Chespin nuzzled her happily.

"Look at that," Ash murmured to Brock "Misty's getting all mushy over a Chespin. I never thought I'd see the day when the Cerulean Gym Leader would fall for a Grass-Type."

Misty heard this and bit back a retort. She couldn't argue about what Type-Loyalties she had in front of Chespin. She really didn't want to argue with Ash anymore that day anyway.

After they had all met their new Pokémon, Brock stood up and cleared his throat.

"I think that we should probably head for a Pokémon Center," He said, pointing at the darkening sunset "It's almost night time so we should settle in somewhere to sleep." He took out his map "The closest one seems to be just down the street." He finished, folding his map and carefully returning it to his bag.

"Then let's go!" Ash said "Which way?" he asked.

"That way." Brock said pointing to his right.

A few blocks down, they came across the Pokémon Center. Looking through the window, Ash saw the back of a blonde head with a Fearow beside her.

"Gah!" Ash said ducking "Everyone hide! Ainsley is in there!"

And with a good amount of speed and panic, they hid.

"What do we do now?" Dawn said biting her nails.

Ash looked down with a smile.

"We eavesdrop."

**Authors Note**

**Hi! I really want to thank all my visitors and viewers for their support and hope you are enjoying my story, because there's much more to come.**

**Anyways, the real reason I'm writing this note (not that I don't appreciate your support!) is because I have lot's of schoolwork during the week and swim practice on top of that (I'm a competitive swimmer!) so weekends might be the only time when I can work on and upload chapters of this story, so if you can, bear with me!**

**Thank you all again for ready my story, and I really hope you enjoy the next part of it. If you find any mistakes or have a suggestion, just shout out! **


End file.
